I Want You
by Sandrock62
Summary: Soul can't take it anymore, he's tired of the way Maka makes him feel and he decides to ignore and insult his meister until she can't stand to be around him anymore, but will his plan backfire in a way he didn't imagine?


**I Want You  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or any company involved with the production or distribution of either the manga or anime. I'm simply a fan making a fanfiction.

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains scenes of intense lemon and goes into great detail during these scenes. If lemon offends or disgusts you, then hit the BACK arrow in the upper left corner of your internet browser and get the hell away from this fanfiction, as you will probably vomit uncontrollably upon reading the scenes described above. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Soul bolted awake, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. His dream came back to him in patches, Maka's hands gliding over his nude body, her sweet voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and her hands doing things to him that would make a whore blush. He looked down at his boxers and saw the bulge his dream had created. His hand balled into a fist as he fought to control his anger. "Damn you Maka." he whispered softly to himself, "Why do you make me feel like this? Why do you make a cool guy like me fall for an un-cool girl like you?" Soul knew he was only lying to himself; Maka was the most beautiful girl he'd ever known and smart to boot. He turned to look at the clock; it was only just passed ten in the morning. Maka would definitely be awake. Soul slowly pulled himself from his bed and walked to his dresser. "No more." he whispered, as if some unseen person was listening to him. "I won't let her do this to me anymore." He tossed on a t-shirt and jeans before walking to the door to his bedroom and walking out the door to face his miester.<p>

Maka was sitting on the couch, it was Saturday and everyone else was doing something, so she had nothing to do but sit around and be bored. Soul walked into the room and into the kitchen, not even stopping to say hello. "Well good morning to you too!" said Maka with veiled hostility. Why was Soul acting this mean so early? He usually waited a few hours after getting up before getting all mean and 'cool'. Maka sat up and followed her weapon into the kitchen. Soul was making himself a bowl of cereal, and paid no mind to his miester. Maka decided to get his attention with a Maka Chop to his head.

"What the hell was that for?" cried Soul as he stood up from her brutal blow.

"You're acting all mean and sulky to me. Why? Did I do something wrong?" Maka pressed in closer to Soul trying to grill him for information.

Soul stepped away and just sneered "A cool guy like me can act however I want. Why do you care anyway? It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything." Maka blushed as Soul said this, and Soul whispered "It's not like you'd be a good girlfriend anyway." Maka's eyes teared up, but she quickly recovered and delivered another Maka Chop. Soul didn't even bother trying to dodge it, he knew it wasn't worth it, and the blow knocked him clean out.

* * *

><p>Soul slowly came too, his head throbbing. His head was resting on something soft, but it didn't feel like his pillow. His eyes shot open when he heard Maka let out a sigh not inches from his face. His head was lying in Maka's lap, which explained the softness. What he couldn't wrap his head around was why? Maka had never done this to him when she Chopped him, even if she knocked him out. She just left him to rot. Soul searched his partner's soul for the cause, and was surprised by what he found… "Maka…" Soul whispered, but Maka didn't let him say anything else, her lips pressed against his in a light kiss.<p>

"Did you mean what you said; that I wouldn't be a good girlfriend?" Maka asked as their lips parted, tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about how he would say that he wasn't lying and that a 'cool' guys like him would never fall for her….

"No, I was lying." Maka looked at Soul with surprise as he said this "I was… I was…" Soul looked away and cringed "." He blurted out. Maka gasped and the tears that she'd been holding back flowed down her cheeks. "I have these feelings inside of me that I can't control and I hate it. I hate how you make me feel about you. I… I was scared that you didn't feel the same way about me." His hand reached up and cupped her face as he continued "But I see it now. I see how you feel about me and I can… I can do what I've always wanted to do." Soul lifted up his head and passionately pressed his lips to Maka's. Maka returned the kiss and felt a wave of happiness pass over her. She couldn't believe Soul liked her, liked her as more than a miester, as more than a friend.

Maka pulled away from the kiss and smiled "Soul, do you really like me?" Soul sat up and simply nodded, but it was enough for Maka, and she wrapped her arms around him, their lips interlocking in yet another kiss. Soul pressed himself into his miester, pushing her back onto the couch. Maka's hands traced their way up his back and gripped at his shoulders, her lips putting more and more pressure on Soul's lips. She wanted more, he could feel her soul resonating with his now more than ever before and it filled him with a warm sensation. Slowly, Soul's tongue prodded at the entrance to Maka's mouth and she gladly let him in, meeting his tongue with her own. Maka's tongue was clumsy and awkward against his, making her inexperience even more apparent. Soul chuckled to himself and guided her tongue to all of the right places. Maka shivered as Soul sent new and welcome sensations through her, her body wanting to be closer to him with every second. Soul slowly pulled away from their kiss and leaned his head down a little, towards Maka's pale neck, and began to nibble on the sensitive skin there. Maka let out a surprised gasp that soon turned into a joyful whimper. Soul laughed to himself again and thought to himself 'I could get used to this.' Maka must have heard his thought, because she pulled away from his teasing mouth and, with a shy smile, asked "What could you get used to?" Soul allowed a short chuckle to escape his lips as he answered "I meant that I could get used to the cute sounds you make when I tease you," he paused to nip at Maka's neck, sending another shiver down her spin and releasing another whimper "like this." Maka stuck out her tongue, but realized her mistake too late as Soul leaned in and wrapped his lips around her outstretched tongue and began to suck on it. Her body shivered under him as he pressed used his foothold to continue their kiss from earlier.

They kissed for what felt like hours, their hands tracing along each-others bodies and getting a feel for this new closeness. Finally Soul slowly sat up and away from their kiss, pulling Maka with him. He wrapped his hands around Maka's waist and pulled her in for a close hug. He could feel her heart beating through her chest and their soul connection, it was pounding and it was obvious that she was trying to control her breathing. Soul bent his head down to her ear and whispered three words, but they were enough to shoot Maka's heart rate through the roof… "I want you."

Soul bent away a bit and looked into Maka's eyes for the answer to his quasi question. From the feelings in her soul and the look in her eyes, Soul could see that she was unsure and a little afraid, so before she could answer, he simply shook his head "Its okay if you don't want to. I've waited this long for you… I can wait until you're ready."

Maka let out a sigh and whispered a little shamefully "Thank you Soul, I'm sorry for being like this." But he just shook his head "Don't be sorry, I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't want to change a thing." With that, he stood up and went into his room and soon the sound of Soul's piano could be heard throughout the house.

Maka left about an hour later and hung out with Tsubaki, who had left Black*Star with Kid and the twins for awhile. They decided to walk around one of the local parks in Death City and chat. The conversation seemed normal enough, but it soon became apparent to Maka that Tsubaki wanted to ask her something. Finally, unable to bear the sideways glances, Maka asked "You want to ask me something, but you're too polite too as usual, well, go ahead, ask away." Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief and stammered "W-well, I was wondering if everything was okay at home, you seem to be barely paying attention to what we're doing." Maka blushed and Tsubaki almost immediately sensed that she'd struck upon a touchy subject, but she was determined to find out what was troubling her best friend, so she pressed on "Does it have something to do with Soul?" Maka's face turned an even darker shade of red and Tsubaki put two and two together. With a gasp she whispered "He found out." She didn't have to state what he'd found out about, because both of them knew what 'it' was. Again, Maka didn't answer, just sat there and blushed. Tsubaki looked her best friend in the eyes, a serious tone on her face "Did he reject you? I swear if he said anything to hurt you I'll kill him." Maka shook her head from side to side, tears welling up in her eyes. All she could manage to say was "He didn't reject me." before she burst out into giddy tears and hugged Tsubaki. The tears were accompanied by a joyful squeal from Tsubaki, who returned Maka's hug and squeezed with all of her might "Sqeeeee, I can't believe it! He likes you? What happened, you have to tell me everything!"

Maka quieted the tears of joy and began to go over the entire morning with Tsubaki. She covered the fight, her Maka Chop and Soul's awakening. She then told Tsubaki about his confession and the way his eyes seemed to look straight through her. A deep blush spread across her face as she told her friend about the first kiss…. and the kiss after that, and the kiss after that. At the end of the story, Tsubaki was blushing just as much as Maka was. When Maka got to the part about Soul's sexual advance, Tsubaki's mouth was left open and hanging, Maka started to cry and turned to her friend "What should I do? I want to do it with Soul, I want him to be the one I do this with, but I'm scared, I'm scared about what it will do to us…" Tsubaki hugged her friend tightly, whispering "Shhhh, shhh, it'll be okay. If you and Soul are half as strong as I know you are, then I don't have a doubt in my mind that nothing will drastically change. Will it change how you look at each other? A little, but not enough to make you two not love each other or something like that. In fact, it'll probably bring you two closer together…" Maka stopped crying as she heard these words and thought about them. She stood up, a look of renewed courage in her eyes and in her heart. "You're right Tsubaki, you're absolutely right. I'm going to go home now and patch things up with Soul. See ya at school!" Tsubaki waved goodbye to Maka as she took off down the street towards her home.

Maka opened the door to her apartment and was greeted by the sound of Soul's piano. He wasn't playing the tune he usually did, this one was a bit slower, but happier as well. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen and started dinner. She made his favorite dish and when the table was all set, she called him out to join her. "Soul! Dinner's ready!" The piano silenced and Soul was out the room within a few minutes. When he saw what she'd prepared, a small smile passed over his face and he thanked Maka for the tasty looking meal.

They ate their meal in silence, both a little embarrassed by what had happened earlier that day. When both of them were done with their meal, Soul took both of their plates and went into the kitchen to do the dishes. Maka joined him and they washed the dishes in silence as well, that is, until Soul accidentally dropped a plate. The sound of shattering glass was soon followed by an apology from Soul, and he reached down to begin picking up the pieces. His hand touched Maka's as she too tried to clean up the mess and they both recoiled, blushes spreading across their faces. "Here," said Soul "I'll pick up the glass while you finish the dishes, that way I won't accidentally drop another." Maka just nodded and quickly finished the dishes while Soul swept up the shards of the plate. It was getting late, so both of them bid the other a good night and retreated to their rooms for the night….

* * *

><p>Soul's eyes popped open as the sound of a door closing chucked him from his sleep and brought him to reality. He glanced over at the clock, 12:06. The only person he could think of who would disturb him this late was Blair. He slowly sat up and looked at his door, but his eye's hadn't gotten used to the darkness yet, so all he could see was that someone was moving closer to him. "Who's there? Blair, if that's you, I swear I'm going to knock your block into next week." The figure didn't say anything, but had moved close enough for him to see who it was… it was Maka. She stepped up to his bed and was on top of him in an instant, her arms wrapped around him in a close hug. "Maka…" Soul whispered, surprise apparent in his voice "Why are you here?" Maka didn't answer; instead, she kissed Soul, her lips locking with his in a passionate kiss. She pushed Soul down and kept kissing him, resonating her soul with his. Soul didn't fight it, he returned her kiss with his own and wrapped his arms around her, completing the resonance and linking their senses. He was flooded with feelings of love and warmth, and the smallest twinge of fear that was shared by both him and her. Maka pulled away from the kiss and whispered two words… "I'm ready."<p>

Soul felt his own pulse quicken as blood rushed through his heart and awoke a certain part of his body. "Are you sure?" he whispered, "I don't want to do this if you don't want to yet." Maka just shook her head and replied "No, I want this more than anything… I want you more than anything." She looked into his eyes and he could see it, the longing, the certainty, and the lust.

Soul slowly lifted off his t-shirt, revealing his chiseled abs and the scar from their first battle with the black blood. He then slid Maka out of her oversized t-shirt, revealing her bra and panties since she didn't wear any pants to bed. Maka blushed as Soul reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra. As the garment fell away, she hugged her arms across her chest and looked away from Soul, trying not to think about how exposed she was right now. Soul chuckled and leaned into Maka's ear. "Are you embarrassed Maka? Do you think that I'd trade you for some other girl because your breasts are small?" He slowly took hold of one of her arms and moved it aside "I love you Maka, every inch of your body makes me even wilder about you, from your soft hair to your feet. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently." He moved her other arm and fully revealed her breasts. He didn't take long to stare; he simply leaned in and teased one of her nipples with his tongue. Maka let out something that sounded like a whimper and gripped Souls head. Soul teased her some more, eliciting even more sounds from her. The boner in his boxers throbbed a little more with each moan and it was all Soul could do to not fuck her on the spot. He moved from one nipple to the other and began to tease the skin around her breasts up to her neck. "Every sound you make, every word you say, all it does is make me want you even more." He nibbled on her neck to hammer in his point and moved his way up to her lips, which were panting and seeking his. They kissed deeply and with force, their tongues dancing around each other in a beautiful dance.

Soul's hands moved down Maka's back and slowly squeezed her butt. Maka leaned her body closer to him, rubbing the outside of her panties against the bulge in his boxers, sending shivers of pleasure down both of their backs. "Soul…" Maka gasped; her excitement palpable on her breath "It feels… it feels so good." Soul smiled and kissed her again "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." He raised her butt a little and began to slowly ease her panties off. Another blush spread across Maka's face and she closed her eyes, but Soul wouldn't have it, he kissed her and slid her panties the rest of the way off without looking. He slowly laid his meister down and slid his hand between her thighs, feeling the wetness at her entrance as the sweet smell of her body attacked his nostrils. Soul slipped his boxers off of his body without a thought and playfully made his way with his lips down Maka's body. Maka's eyes went wide as she realized what Soul was about to do and she tried to whisper "Not there Soul! It dir- Ah, AHHH!" Her voice peaked for a moment as Soul's tongue teased the outside of her entrance. Soul continued teasing his meister, despite her weak protests. She couldn't possibly stop him, and he was pretty sure she liked it. Maka's hands clamped down on his scalp, her hands almost tearing his hair out as he slid his tongue inside of her and rubbed against her inner walls. Soul didn't hold back, twirling and prodding his tongue as deep as it would go while his hand toyed with her clit. Maka's voice was barely above a whisper, panic mixed with pleasure "Soul, it- ah, feels so- ah, good." Soul pulled away his mind a dull with lust but completely alert at the same time. He smiled and kissed his meister, the taste of her pussy mingling with the taste of her lips.

Maka look down at Soul's erection and blushed, it seemed to be pulsing, anxious to enter her and take her virginity, her hands slowly reached down and brushed the tip, which earned her a sharp hiss from Soul. Gaining more courage, Maka took Soul's throbbing cock and slowly guided it to her entrance. The tip rubbed against her clitoris and Maka whimpered, her eyes glued to what was playing out in her nether regions. Soul leaned down and kissed her, erasing all doubt from Maka's mind. "Maka," he whispered into her ear "I want you; I want you so bad I don't know how much longer I can stand to just tease your body. Can I do what both of us want, what both of us NEED." He emphasized the last word by brushing the tip of his throbbing member against Maka's clitoris, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She knew the time for words had passed, so she simply nodded her head and hugged her weapon tight as he slowly pushed himself into her. Maka moaned in both pain and pleasure as Soul pushed past her hymen and her virginity was officially taken by the one person she truly loved.

Soul stopped, worry on his features "Does it hurt?" Maka shook her head, her strength apparent on her face "No, it doesn't feel nearly as bad as I thought." She pressed her lips into his once more, urging him to start moving inside of her. Soul took his queue and began to slowly push in and out of Maka, each movement eliciting new sounds from her. He bent over her and pressed his lips into hers as he moved, smothering her moans and the cute whimpers she made. Maka's hands gripped the covers, twisting and turning them as Soul increased his speed and their bodies began to pound against each other.

Maka's hands let go of the covers and gripped Souls's head, her hands entangling them selves in his hair and her nails digging into his scalp, just enough to be both painful and pleasurable at the same time. Their minds were awash with sensations of pleasure; all of the pain had slid away. Soul could feel his climax building, but it was a long way off, Maka on the other hand, looked like she was ready to cum on the spot. But there was something off; Maka seemed to be holding herself back. Soul couldn't begin to think of the slightest reason why, then it hit him, she was trying to outlast him.

Soul smirked and whispered into his meister's ear "You look like you're about to cum, are you close?" Maka shook her head from side to side, moans and whimpers escaping her lips as she did. "Maka, you don't have to lie to me, I can see it in the way you're moving. Especially when I do THIS," he gave her a deep thrust, scraping against her womb and sending a shock down her spine. Maka whimpered, lost for words amid the pleasure. She knew she couldn't outlast Soul, her body felt like it was about to overflow. Soul nibbled on her ear and continued to tease his meister, until her voice, barely above a whisper and breaking ever few words as she moaned, reached his ear "Soul… I…. I'm about…. To…" Soul kissed his meister and grunted as he replied "So… AM….I!"

The meister and her weapon arched their backs as they climaxed together, Soul's seed mixing with Maka's juices as they overflowed and soaked the sheets. Their bodies were slick with sweat and both were panting and out of breath. As the waves of pleasure subsided, Soul slowly pulled himself out of Maka and lay down next to her, kissing her neck and working his way to her lips. Maka relished the kisses and her hands glided down Soul's back, pulling him closer to her. Soul broke the kiss and grinned sheepishly down at Maka "We should probably go take a bath. I'm sure we don't smell too cool." Maka giggled and nibbled on her weapons lips "Y-yeah, I guess we should." Maka realized how forward she was being and she pulled away from the kiss, a deep red blush spreading across her face. "So," Soul said "Do you want to go first?" he smirked and nibbled on her ear "Or would you rather take a bath together?" Maka's eyes widened for a moment before the blush got a lot darker and she tried to busy herself by twiddling her fingers "You… Me…. To-…" Soul didn't say anything, he simply got up and picked his meister up, who yelped at the sudden show of action. Soul walked with Maka, his meister, and now, lover, in his arms as they went to clean up the mess they had started, and, if Soul played his cards right, would continue well into the night…..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> For those of you who are wondering where the Tale Of Two SPARTANs went, I have removed it from the site because I've been having trouble coming up with material for it. I still have the documents, so if I ever decide to return to it, I can, but I will more than likely be focusing me attention on the Fallout OCxMoira series I just started. I will post it as soon as the first chapter's finished. For those you who don't know what the fuck I'm talking about, don't worry about it, it'll save us both some time.


End file.
